When an accounting process is performed at shops such as restaurants, there is a problem that it is impossible to acquire and manage order information for each customer if batch order processing is performed for each group of customers. In order to solve this problem, for example, a method for settling an account for each order has been proposed in which a touch-panel ordering terminal allocated to each group is used and has an electronic money settlement function using RFID tags.
However, the known ordering terminal has a problem that a settlement can be made only for one person at a time, not for a group.
Moreover, it is not desirable from a point of view of personal-information protection to carelessly acquire customer's personal information when order processing is performed for each customer.